A large number of child safe container-closure units have been suggested heretofore. In connection with containers for pills and capsules, it has been suggested to provide a cap which is threaded onto the container with removal of the cap requiring downward pressure simultaneously with twisting the cap. Children have difficulty removing the cap due to the requirement for simultaneous actions. Due to the plastic nature of the cap and container, and the difficulty in obtaining close tolerances, such caps have presented problems even for adults.
There is a need for a child safe container-closure unit which accomplishes the object of inhibiting access to the contents by a child, while at the same time facilitating access by an adult but in a manner which does not rely on threads, close tolerances, etc.